Blue
by Sense Of Luck
Summary: Roy gets Riza a gift for Valentine's Day. (Valentine's Day oneshot. Royai, implied Edwin.)


**A/N:** _I completely forgot to post this for Valentine's. I don't know if this idea has been done before, but hopefully not! (And yes, I know Amestris doesn't have Valentine's Day, but whatever.)_

* * *

Valentine's Day. Both a dreaded and treasured holiday for many people. A day filled with chocolates, fluffy toy animals, and jewelry. Except this year, Roy found himself dateless. The thought occurred to him as he sat in his office, finishing the last of his paperwork for the day.

It wasn't like there hadn't been any available girls. Plenty had asked him out for the past two weeks, and Roy had dismissed them all, nearly without realizing it. But this year Roy felt different. He didn't feel up to feigning interest in random girls he didn't know, and he wasn't willing to force himself to give attentions to just any woman. No, he'd rather give his attentions to one woman in particular. Unfortunately, that was also out of the question, leaving Roy alone on this particular holiday.

Roy was mulling these thoughts over as a knock sounded at his door. "Come in." He called with practiced authority. The door creaked open and the very woman that unknowingly caused his current situation stood in the doorway.

Riza Hawkeye gave a quick salute, her face impassive. "I trust you've made your deadline for the paperwork, sir?" Roy's eyes caught on the shine of her hair, pulled back impeccably by her hairclip.

"Shocking, I know." Roy said, pushing the pile of documents to the edge of his desk. "But yes, it's done."

The blonde Lieutenant nodded. "Good. I assume you'll be leaving early for your date now."

Roy leaned back in his chair, watching as she picked up the stack of forms. "As it so happens, Lieutenant, I'm free tonight. No dates for me this year." He wondered absently if anyone had ever told her how effortlessly beautiful she was.

"Sir?" Riza's voice had taken on a disbelieving tone, one eyebrow arched in curiosity.

Roy kept his trademark smirk in place. "I'll still be leaving, however. Care to join me on a walk, Lieutenant?" It could have been wishful thinking, but he would swear that her eyes had softened at his words.

"No, thank you, sir. I have things to be attending to." She said, and with another salute, swept out of the room.

Ah well. Roy stood up and stretched. He wished Riza would join him, but he did have some shopping to be doing anyways. He could still give her a gift in private, after all.

* * *

 _Why was this so damn difficult?_

Roy strolled down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. Never did he have problems buying gifts for women. He prided himself on his ability to make near-perfect calls for gifts with the girls he went out with. But Riza, _Riza_ …

Chocolates didn't seem enough for her, for what she meant to him. Besides, he wasn't entirely sure she would eat them. He knew she didn't wear much jewelry, so that was a silly gift to get her as well. He supposed he could get her something like a simple necklace, though.

Roy stepped inside the jewelry store quickly, casting a quick look around. His eyes fell on an all-to-familiar red coat and braid. No way…

Roy moved quietly to stand behind his youngest subordinate, who appeared to be looking at a couple of necklaces. "I think your mechanic girlfriend would prefer that one." He said abruptly, pointing at the small silver necklace Edward held in his left hand.

Ed jumped as he whipped around. Upon seeing Roy, his face contorted into a scowl. "What the hell are you doing here, Mustang?"

"Same as you, apparently. Shopping." Roy answered calmly, his eyes on the shelf in front of them both. "I didn't know Winry wore any jewelry besides her earrings. Ah well, I guess you'd know your own girlfriend better than me. Trust my expertise and buy the silver one."

Ed turned an interesting shade of red. "She isn't my girlfriend!" He snapped. "She's just a friend, and I'm just getting her a gift!"

"On Valentine's Day."

"I – we – she just – UGH, shut up!" Ed snarled at him, and Roy was tempted to step back in order to avoid rabies. "Besides, who are you shopping for? It's for Lieutenant Hawkeye, isn't it?"

Roy sighed irritably and turned away from Edward without answering, examining the necklaces in front of him. Did Riza even wear necklaces? He struggled to think if he'd ever seen one on her.

Ed's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "…Do you really think she'd like this one?" Roy's startled eyes darted back to the boy. He'd thought Ed would have left as soon as possible, but instead found him staring up at Mustang, holding onto the silver necklace.

When Roy didn't reply right away, Ed shuffled his feet almost nervously. "It's just… well, I was going to get her earrings, but I've already given her plenty of those. Plus she might get another piercing just so she can wear them all again."

Roy smiled. "Yeah, Ed, go with that one." He said kindly. He would tease the boy for all his worth later on, but not now. Right now Ed was actually asking his advice, and Roy knew how nerve-wracking it could be to buy a gift for the girl you liked.

Ed nodded. "Okay." He turned to go pay at the register, but hesitated. He turned back around. "Does Hawkeye wear jewelry?"

"She has before." Roy answered. "I'm not sure what else to get, honestly."

Edward snorted. "So much for your 'expertise'." He teased. He whipped around before Roy could retort. "Just get her some flowers, Mustang." He called back as he made his way to the register.

Roy frowned at the kid's back. Maybe he was right. It was a simple gift, but Riza was never one for extravagance.

 _Okay, flowers it is._

* * *

Roy walked slowly along the sidewalk, bouquet in hand. Riza's street was poorly lit, in his opinion, and tripping was something he'd rather avoid. Walking slow also gave him more time to go over what he wanted to say to her while giving her the flowers.

He'd gone with blue roses, which he thought were both beautiful and meaningful. He'd wanted to give Riza something unique, and it would appear that he succeeded. He had never seen blue roses before today, and the shop owner refused to reveal her secrets.

He arrived at Riza's door much quicker than he'd expected, and he still had no idea what to say to her. Perhaps he shouldn't say anything at all, and simply wish her a happy Valentine's Day.

With a nervous sigh, Roy knocked on her door quickly before he could lose his resolve. Instantly the barks of Black Hayate could be heard before being suddenly quieted. The door swung open, and Riza stood in front of him in her pajamas. Her long blonde hair was down, and Roy felt his mouth go dry.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked hesitantly.

Riza shook her head. "No, I was just reading." Her eyes drifted to the flowers in his hands. "What brings you here, Colonel?"

"You can drop formalities, Riza." He told her with a smile. "We aren't at the office. No one's around." He held up the blue roses so she could see them better. "These are for you."

She took the bouquet gently, a small smile gracing her beautiful features. "Thank you, Roy. I've never seen blue roses." She stepped back and allowed him inside, and the door swung shut behind him.

"I hadn't either." Roy admitted. "Do you know what they're supposed to symbolize?" When she shook her head, he smiled again. "They symbolize the impossible. Something unattainable. Something that we want, just out of our reach."

Understanding dawned in his lieutenant's eyes, and her expression went from shocked to gentle compassion. "I understand. They're beautiful flowers."

Roy reached out, his fingers toying with the ends of her hair. "Yes, very beautiful." He said earnestly, his voice low.

Her cheeks went pink at his words, and she turned away. "I'll get something to put them in. Although I don't own any vases. I suppose a tall glass might work."

Roy nodded, and took that as his cue to leave. "Goodnight." He said, his hand on the doorknob. Riza stopped halfway to the kitchen and turned, uncertainty floating in her hazel eyes.

"Roy?" Her voice was softer than he had ever heard it, and it startled him. "It's late. Why don't you stay the night?" She suggested. Roy grinned at her, kicking off his shoes.

"It is late, isn't it?" Roy agreed. "It would be bad if I were to fall asleep while walking home."

"It would be terrible." Riza nodded. Roy moved closer to her and pulled a rose from the bunch, tucking it carefully behind her ear. They were all thorn-less as the shop owner was careful to cut all sharp edges, so he didn't worry about poking her.

"I'll stay." He said, and she nodded, moving away from him again. And again she stopped, this time in the doorway of her kitchen.

"Oddly enough, the roses are the same blue as our uniforms." She said, and disappeared into the other room.

Roy's smile broadened. Blue uniforms that kept them from being together. Blue roses. Something impossible. Something unattainable. Something that they want, just out of their reach.

But it seemed, at least for tonight, that wasn't the case.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I don't know how to feel about this one. I don't think I like it that much, but other people might. I wrote this at midnight, and it's really not that good, but I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day and this is what came out. Also, I had it in my head already that blue roses stood for an impossible desire, but I had to google it to double check. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Let me know in the reviews!_


End file.
